Some prior art folding table legs comprise an articulated cross-support mechanism which spans between the leg and the underside of the tabletop. Often, the cross-support mechanism has a hinge in its middle which permits it to fold back upon itself when the leg is collapsed against the tabletop, but which is designed to prevent the cross-support from pivoting much past 180.degree. at its full extension, when the leg is erected. These cross-supports maintain their spanning strength through the use of gravity or some form of friction lock which works to keep the cross-support extended. Such support legs tend to be flimsy and easily collapsed by accident once erected.
Alternatively, some cross-support mechanisms are locked in their extended position through the use of a locking pin. While such mechanisms tend to be more secure in maintaining the leg in its erect position, the locking pins are frequently difficult to use. If the pin is lost, the table leg is rendered unusable until a replacement is found. Frequently, the locking pins are attached to the table through the use of a lengthy chain, which can become tangled when the table leg is collapsed.
Other devices have been developed to improve the stability of the collapsible legs, and to lock them in the erect position. However, such designs tend to be complex, both from the manufacturing standpoint, and from the user's perspective.
Additionally, many collapsible table leg designs fail to provide a retention device for maintaining the table leg in its collapsed position. In order to keep the legs from extending and becoming obstructive, it is typically necessary to ensure that the table is transported and stored in an upside-down position.
Accordingly, it has been recognized that there is a need for a collapsible table support mechanism, which is sturdy, simple to use, and which is capable of locking the support in both its collapsed and extended positions.